Wanderer of Universe 666
'The Wanderer of Universe 666, '''his real name being "Leon", is the second strongest mortal in the Multiverse as well as the strongest mortal alive. Unlike Infinity, the Wanderer is sure that his personal list of strongest mortals is accurate. Nobody can stand against him in battle due to his seventh mind being unlocked, which requires you to be revived after death. You also need to have somehow kept your previous six minds unlocked while you were dead. Theme *This theme is the same as Theos the War Phoenix's, as well as his clones. Past Leon was born into a rich family that lived in Universe 1. HIs family loved him, even though he refused to learn any kind of Energy and preferred to stay inside and study. It was peaceful for Leon. On his 16th birthday, around the year of 5,202 of the Early Age, an unnamed villain attacked the Universe. He traveled from city to city, stealing valuable items from the rich citizens. Soon, he came to Leon's city, and, eventually, to his house. The villain requested that Leon's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Falum, hand over all of their valuables, and not to waste any time or to try and stall. Leon's parents gave in instantly, and while Mrs. Falum went into their bedroom, Mr. Falum asked Leon to help him get their secret stash, which they keep upstairs. Once there, Mr. Falum ordered Leon to jump out of the window, and to run or hide. Mr. Falum explained that this villain, the unnamed thief, kills anyone he robs after he gets what he wants. He also kills anyone who lies to him, and that because Mr. Falum made up the story of the secret stash as a way to buy time for Leon's escape, he feared the worst. Leon tried to protest, but he knew his choices were to either obey his father, or die along with his family. Leon cursed himself for not learning energy. If he had even Basic Energy, he could fight for his parents and avenge his Universe. Mr. Falum wiped the tears from Leon's face and guided him towards the window. Leon opened the window and looked down at the bushes below. He would be able to survive the jump. He turned to give his final words to his father and to ask him to share them with his mother, but when he did, he heard loud footsteps on the stairs and the thief yelling. Leon jumped, his eyes shut tight. He only heard a gunshot from the window before the impact. He opened his eyes and crawled from the bush. Above him, he saw the thief aiming his gun from the window. Wasting no time, Leon got up and sprinted at full speed into the woods behind his house. He was not sure how far he ran, or even how he had gotten so far without rest.When he believed he was far enough, he doubled over and collapsed into the dirt. His breathing heavy, he listened closely for any sign of pursuit. He heard nothing, but the thoughts of his parents' demise fueled him. He got up and continued to run. Eventually, he reached the Universal border. He wanted to leave the Univerrse, maybe go to Universe 2 or 3, but did not know how. That was not the only problem. He was still broken up badly about his parents' demise. Thinking about it made him fall into utter despair. Because Leon was unable to leave the Universe, he decided to start a camp near the border. He did not want to leave the woods, since that would make him remember his parents. He was smart, so he knew how to live like a barbarian in the woods, and how to create a camp. Living like an animal was hard, but not impossible. He used his vast knowledge to craft a great camp, and he learned how to use magic, thanks to his time studying his magic books. On the first day, he would go out for firewood, use his Fire magic to start a campfire, and then go hunt. He made quick work of a bear, and gathered it's hide for a sleeping mat, and it's meat to cook. He created another campfire to feel less cold at night, and as he prepared to sleep, he felt at ease. He would use the sounds of nature to lull him to sleep, and in the morning, he would wake up to practice his Fire magic. Strangely enough, he was unable to learn Energy. He knew magic was basically another name for Energy, but it still confused him. During the nights, he would hunt for food, firewood, and materials to improve his campsite. After a few days, his sleeping mat with two campfires became a wooden cabin with an outhouse and an enchanted heater. He spread bear fur all over the floor as a carpet, and even crafted a few windows. After what he believed to be a month, he had obecome less of a soon-to-be scholar and more of a magical barbarian. Soon, he forgot about his parent's deaths, and by accident, wandered too far and came to an opening. He couldn't quite remember where he recalled seeing what he saw, but his heart sank anyways. It was his old neighborhood, overgrown with nature- trees, grass, vines. As he looked in horror, his memories flowed back into his mind. He began to breakdown, and as he did, through his tears, he saw orange swirls around him. When he recovered, he rose and felt that he was much stronger than before- he had uninteionally mutated his Fire magic into Phoenix magic. With it, he burned the vines growing on his own home and spent hours turning his old home into a memorial. He shot a large orb of Phoenix magic into a nearby house, making a massive crater of charred rock. He entered his home and recovered the decaying corpses of his parents. He placed them both in the crater and used his magic to form a proper burial. Once he finished, he burned words into thte ground near the burial: "In loving memory of the Falums, the greatest par-" He began to breakdown in tears as he wrote, so he ran back into the woods. After a few more days in Universe 1, Leon went into his frontyard and prepared his magic to create a special Universal-transporter with his Phoenix magic. Hiis destination was Universe 665, to be trained by Theos the War Phoenix, the legend he had heard of in his stories to be a powerful Sun & Phoenix magic user. He had doubts that Theos would tutor a 16 year old, but he was certain that Theos would understand Leon's desperate situation. Leon sent his final farewells to the Universe, and entered his transporter. His vision went black, and when he came back to his senses, he was falling from the sky, hurdling into water. There was a dock not too far away. He heard sounds of things he had learned about- magic being summoned, and even Energy. He had to act fast if he wished to survive. With his Phoenix magic, he formed an orb around him that acted as sort of a forcefield, due to Phoenix magic's ability to heal. When the impact came, he did not feel anything. He swam to the dock, warding off sharks and avoiding random whirlpools and tornadoes. The sounds of magical explosions came from every direction, and at the dock, he noticed many people on it: two wizards clashing with their respective magics, dozens of outdoor shops, a door to a bar, a platform of trees where people were roaming around, picking up red... something. As well as ships of all sizes, sailing to and from the docks, some even shooting cannonballs at people that were on the ship. Leon climbed to the top of the dock and dried himself with a fireball. He walked up onto the ship and noticed a slightly shining man walking towards him. "Gimme all yer Lamina, or I'll force it from ya, punk." said the shining man. Leon wasn't sure what Lamina was, but a distant memory was creeping back into his mind. There was no time to think, though, because the shining man was raising his arm, which Leon noticed had green armor on it, and so did his other arm. He had no shirt, but he was wearing leather boots. His arm began to glow, but before he could act, an old man came from behind him and put his hand on the shining man's shoulder and spoke, "No, Averill." Leon was confused. He was sure he had heard the name Averill before, but he was not sure where. Averill lowered his arm, grunted, and threw the old man's arm off his shoulder and began to walk into the ship's large tavern door. Leon was shocked that this random old man saved him, but even more shocked at the fact that the Averill guy listened to him. But now that Leon had a better view, he could see that the old man had grey hair, a grey beard, red and white armored arms, a half-rusted chestplate with a large blue and gilded belt around it, and the same leather boots Averill had. That must've been the style in crazy town. The old man introduced himself as Theos, the War Phoenix. Leon noticed Theos had a strong aura around him, and he had no doubt that this was the legendary Theos, the one and only. No wonder Averill listened to him, without even saying anything. Wasting no time, Leon begged Theos to help him. He explained his situation to the great War Phoenix, and for a count of three, Theos considered it. He eventually accepted, saying something about how it would be wonderful to have a student that already has mutated magic. Theos began Leon's training right away. He began by teaching him how to use Phoenix magic to summon Phoenix-enhanced wings of pure energy. He then told Leon to travel to Oblitesco, a desrty town populated with gunslingers, not far from where they stand currently. Once there, Theos ordered Leon to take out 600 gunslingers, completely wiping them out. Leon did so with ease, and after he returned, Leon was ordered to find twenty sea shards, hidden near underwater shipwrecks. This task took Leon several days, but eventually, he had all 20. He returned to Theos once more, who had moved to Ark Island, but with the Phoenix wings, Leon made it there easily. and expected praise for his completion, but Theos only nodded and told him about his final task- to defeat him in battle, at 1/10th of his true power. The training duel was furious, but even while he was extremely tired, he eventually beat Theos. Afterwards, he met him on another island, Judgement Isle. The War Phoenix congratulated Leon on completing all three training parts. Next, he began to open Leon's second mind. As he had the choice of another magic, Leon chose Fire. He had help from Theos, but he also mutated his second Fire into Phoenix again, becoming Phoenix-Phoenix. Theos' training continued all the same- defeating 600 gunslingers (that Leon suspected Theos was creating using a magical technique, or maybe Energy manipulation), collecting 20 sea shards, and defeating Theos, except he went up to 2/10th for the second training, and continued to go up by one more tenth as the training went on, and for every two trainings that Leon completed, he would have a mind unlocked by the War Phoenix, though he chose Fire each time, and at the end of the last training, he chose Fire for his fifth mind. Leon asked Theos to help him mutaate into Phoenix again, but he declined, saying that because Leon has surpassed him in power, there is nothing more Theos can teach- he cannot add to Leon's power at all, or even mutate his fifth mind. Disappointed but thankful for the intense training, Leon departed. He used his Phoenix Wings to fly to the Sea's Torment in the Third Sea of 665. He then dived underwater with a barrier of magic and swam down to the Bermuda Locket. Using the Tales of Universe 665, a gallery of stories that Theos told him before, he searched for the skeleton of Morock, a dead Curse-user. He swam down to the skeleton. It was grey with a damaged pirate cap and green, glowing eyes. Inside of it's ribcage, there was a bundle of bright flame that did not seem to alter in the deep waters. Leon reached out for it, and when he got close, it vanished in a flash. Leon felt his Fire magic of his fifth mind fade and turn into Phoenix magic, a feeling he knew well. He silently thanked the skeleton, and swam back to the surface. He reached the top of the Sea's Torment, the fabled battlefield that held the epic clash of Rupin and Trigno, two extremely powerful Curse-users, one Magma, one Fire. Leon, with the help of his over-mastery of five mutated Phoenix magics, was able to learn about all types of Energy- Pure, Dark, Eternal, Primal, God, Abyssal, and Aether. It took four years (he is now 20 years old), but all of his intense training was worth it. He had no doubt that he could contact the Primordials and ask them to reverse time, or even revive his parents with help from Paun, but doing that would not be a wise choice. He had learned from Theos that the Wills work in mysterious ways, and that his parents' deaths was the choice of Fate, not any mistake. Theos added that due to their deaths, Leon had become one of the most powerful mortals ever. Leon thought he was the strongest and would never be in second place, but thinking about that was not needed at all. He, of course, mourned about his parents from time to time and regretted choosing to be so weak back then, and even had to convince himself not to try and bring them back. Before the Middle Age (I.R), Leon used his immense powers of five Phoenox magics and all forms of Energy to drastically alter Universe 666, which was empty at the time. He made it so the Immortals had less power there, even the Primordials, since he wanted to cut all of his connections with the Primordials. That way, he ensures that he won't be tempted to ask for a selfish wish, reviving his parents. Leon would spend days upon days training himself. He would shoot a beam of his self-named "Omega Phoenix magic" at nothing, and would then fly infront of it, landing in it's path, and attempt to deflect the attack. He has almost killed himself with this method, but luckily, he has not died. For years, he would train that way, using his own full power to block his full power, thus making him stronger when he did. Eventually, the Early Age would change into the Middle Age. With Leon's enhanced barrier that he has around 666 to keep the influence of Immortals at bay, he had no outside connections. He was completely unaware of how much the Multiverse outside his own private Universe had changed, such as heroes being born to face Gods, powerful beings, and even Abyss. Leon was completely unaware of the events of the Multiverse. After almost nine thousand years, Leon increased his power x500. His power was nearing 14 million. He had unlocked his sixth mind himself, mutating his Fire magic without help. The barrier he placed around 666 basically shrouded it from the vision of others, and Leon kept the dark memories of his parents deep in his mind. Later, he would learn the secret to the seventh mind. He unlocked it, and when he was revived, he returned to Universe 666 with a new mindset. He crafted his own black and green crystal armor, and enchanted it with his seven Phoenix magics and Energy Over-Mastery. He wears a helmet of the same colors, as well as a green cape with an image of his helmet on it. His immense powers are shown by his aura, which are green lightning sparks around his body. He used magic to cast an infinite spell that showed he was huge, around 80 feet tall. He created a large throne for himself, as well as an arena to train. Leon renamed himself the Wanderer of Universe 666, and spends most of his time training, though he is not able to break his limits, as he seems to be near the peak of mortal powers. Present Presently in LotU, the Wanderer of Universe 666 has only appeared twice, in a What If chapter and he disguised himself as Croken in his Elemental Tournament. He spends his time training, though he has not even gained 7,000 more power, which is to be expected, considering he had 28000000 power when he left 665 and trained in 666 for thousands of years, getting 14,000,000,000 power. If he continues to only train, his power may get much higher, perhaps to heights unimaginable. The Wanderer has grown past his sadness, and is able to brush off thoughts of his parents. Because of this, he has used his powers to spy on the outside Multiuverse, not disturbing his barrier at all. Thanks to Theos, he has learned not only the Infinite Size Projection spell, but also the spell needed to survive longer as a mortal. Theos only has up to his fourth mind unlocked, and his life may end at the age of 15,000. The Wanderer has his seventh mind, which means he should fade away at the age of 45,000. Now that the Wanderer knows about the outside events that he has missed, he plans to confront the Multiversal Heroes again, as he did once. The Wanderer's only objective is to continue to train, and hopefully, surpass the unknown strongest mortal someday. Arsenal '''Wanderer Armor - '''The Wanderer is so powerful, his armor is purely atheistic, for looks. He enhanced it's durability with his powers, but not it's power. '''Wanderer Cape - '''Unlike his armor, his cape is not only for looks. It has the ability to travel anywhere at will, and though the Wanderer enjoys staying only in his 666, he still uses his cape to help him train, when he needs to move fast. '''Sword of the War Phoenix - '''While unlocking his fourth mind with Theos, he was given the War Phoenix's personal sword, which was forgotten about. It is not very strong, but it's durability is also unlimited. Relations '''Theos the War Phoenix - '''Theos could be considered the Wanderer's teacher, although the Wanderer has far surpassed Theos in every way possible. '''Mr. & Mrs. Falum - '''The Wanderer's parents, now deceased, were the only people that he truly loved. He has learned to move past those kinds of feelings, though. He focuses on making his parents proud by becoming the best. '''Averill - '''While Averill is just a shady pirate captain, the Wanderer still remembers their meeting. ''The Wanderer does not have many relations, let alone friends, unless you count the spectral animations he creates. '' Power Level & Energy * Current Power: 14,000,000,000 (14 MILLION) * Energy: All Energy types, seven Phoenix magics Appearances '''Leon - '''When he was around the age of 16, Leon usually wore a green shirt and black pants, with a hat that had a picture of a lightning bolt on it. '''Battle-ready Leon -' Leon made his normal clothes armored while he was in the woods, providing a small bit of protection. This is also the outfit he had on during his entire training years with Theos. '''The Wanderer of Universe 666 - '''He wears black and neon-green sharp armor with a green cross in the middle with a image of his helmet. His cape is green with the same image on it, and his helmet is black with green eyes, spiraling upwards, giving the impression off that it is a fusion of multiple hats. Fusions & Forms Because the Wanderer does not fight like the Multiversal Heroes, he does not rely on forms to battle. Trivia * Anyone in LotU can increase their power to crazy heights by training for around 9,000+ years straight. * The Wanderer's tournament was a What If, and non-canon to the main LotU storyline. * The Wanderer's personal tournament chapter is non-canon, but not the character of the Wanderer. * Recently in the Undead DLC, he hosted an Elemental Tournament where he was hidden as Croken. * Infinity is sure that the Wanderer breaks the limits of what should be possible for mortals, but the strongest mortal is most likely a being with infinite power. * In canon, the Wanderer has met Pureas. * The Wanderer's power when he left Theos was 28000000. That power multiplied by 500 is 14 million, which confirms how strong you can get in such a long time. * Some believe there are 10 minds, and some believe there are an infinite number, and some believe there are 100. Whatever the case, the Wanderer would be able to easily defeat someone with just 1/7 of his Phoenix magics. * The Wanderer has never fought with even 2% of his power. Leon Falum, on the other hand, became much stronger each time he fought Theos during training. Category:Eternal Energy Category:Aether User Category:Power-changers Category:Pure Energy Category:Primal Energy Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Magic User Category:Heroes Category:Primordial Savior Category:Normal Energy Category:God Energy Category:Dark Energy Category:Abyssal Energy Category:Top 10 Mortals Category:First Mind Category:Second Mind Category:Third Mind Category:Fourth Mind Category:Fifth Mind Category:Sixth Mind Category:Seventh Mind Category:Enhanced Physical Strength Category:All Magic Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Multiversal Champion